Luna de miel
by Una Usuaria
Summary: Después de la destrucción del país nadie sabía donde estaba Gintoki. Todos lo buscaban, mientras él ya había tomado una decisión antes de escapar de todo y de todos.


**Mi primer y único fic de Gintama, porque se supone que ya me retiré del fanfictión, pero no pude resistirme. Soy nueva en este fandom y ya me enamoré de esta ship, es por eso que decidí y quise darme el gusto de escribir algo para ellos. Espero que los del fandom no me traten mal, miren vengo de Saint Seiya (es como decir, vengo de un barrio super pesado donde matan y roban) ya me la sé pero… a mí me gusta todo cool y amor y paz.**

 **Advertencias:** _ligero hentai, malas palabras, angst, drama, romance y hurt/comfort_

 **Disclaimer:** _los personajes son de su respectivo autor_

 ** _-o-_**

 **Luna de miel**

 _Don't ask why, just look out into forever_

 _All this time you're just trying not to lose it_

 _You can always learn to fly, you never do until you do it_

Sobre la duela de madera, cartones desechables de ramen, leche de fresa y envolturas de frituras. Botellas de cerveza, agua y sake. Platos, vasos y palillos tirados en la alfombra. La mesa con de restos de comida y papeles. Sobre los sillones y las sillas, ropa y sabanas que no se podían secar en la terraza. Una suave melodía de Enka que provenía, inundó el departamento. Un aire fresco de atardecer entró por la ventana abierta. Las seis de la tarde del séptimo día de la semana. Desde esa vista, podían ver la reciente devastación de la ciudad, pero ninguno de los dos quiso mirar.

Habían quedado agotados después de una ronda de sexo salvaje. Ayame se levantó para preparar té, cubrió su desnudez con el haori blanco que tanto le gustaba de él. Sus movimientos eran delicados y lentos; no quería despertarlo. Miró un poco el desorden de aquel departamento que alquiló para sus encuentros secretos. Cerró los ojos y suspiró al ver a su invitado dormir. Su cabello blanco enmarañado sobre la almohada; de su boca manaba un hilo de saliva y leves ronquidos. Desde hace una semana que llegó, herido, hambriento y con el alma destruida. Apareció como lo hacía después de alguna pelea clandestina y no quería que sus "niños" lo descubrieran; inestable, dolido. Necesitado de sus favores. Como esa vez que la Yakuza casi lo mata; ya perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había sanado. Siempre que estaba mal herido, moribundo, acudía a ella, como su enfermera particular, su último recurso. Acostumbrada, Sarutobi curaba sus heridas, lo alimentaba y resignada se despedía de él. Desde que le dijo "Aprende a curar heridas" lo hizo. Sin darse cuenta, él la había preparado para los siguientes días, para ese momento.

Desde que se conocieron, Ayame supo que la manipulada fue ella.

Y no estaba mal. Él pagaba sus favores; con besos, con tiempo y largas charlas. Nunca tuvieron sexo hasta esa vez. No porque no quisieran. Ayame era virgen y Gintoki prefería permanecer con ella de esa forma. Le había dicho que su relación ya era bastante enfermiza como para darle un toque más cruel. Se conocía y conocía a Sa-chan. Si se enrolaban por ese entonces en una relación sexo-afectiva acabarían mal. Mal en el sentido de co-dependencia obsesiva y sadomasoquista. Lo hizo más por protección que por respeto. Ella lo entendió. A veces se asustaba de la empatía o conexión que creó con él, entendiéndose sin dar explicaciones.

Él era el tornillo que le faltaba, ella la tuerca que le sobraba.

Su visita no fue fugaz como las anteriores. Llevaba una semana con ella y no parecía querer irse. Ella no hacia preguntas, eso era lo que a él le gustaba. Las mujeres entrometidas y ruidosas lo desesperaban y aunque Ayame fuera su mayor fan y lo acosara, conocía los límites y no se entrometía más de lo debido. Él soportaba los comentarios sexuales a su persona y la insistencia de verlo, a veces se sentía halagado, otras quería encerrarla. Y sin embargo, ella siempre estuvo ahí. Ambos los sabían. Él mismo le había dicho que si necesitaba algo sabía dónde encontrarlo, pero él era quien la necesitaba más. Ella nunca se negó, poder servirle se había convertido en una de sus habilidades.

Aunque también, Gintoki era amable, prudente y maliciosamente inteligente. Siempre mostraba a otros lo que querían que supieran de él. Caminaba por la vida con bajo perfil. Una bandera de idiota que todos se creían. Sarutobi lo sabía, estudió y analizó cada detalle de él, su trato a los demás y las emociones que escondía. Por eso Gintoki se avergonzaba y la odiaba un poco. Se atrevió a descubrir su alma con sólo verlo a los ojos. Por eso terminaba buscando su ayuda o sus favores. Se encontró atrapado en su telaraña, en la trampa que sin darse cuenta ella creó. ¿Habían funcionado sus artimañas y la persistencia? A pesar de no soportar su hostigamiento, cuando no la sentía cerca se preocupaba. Hubo una ocasión que desapareció por tres semanas y Gintoki creyó que se había olvidado de él. Se asustó.

Ya había caído en la rutina y la costumbre.

Muchos pudieron creer que él la utilizaba, se aprovechaba de sus sentimientos y sacaba provecho de ella. Tal vez fue así, Ayame también lo sabía, pero estaba bien con eso. Se había hecho a la idea que existen distintos tipos de cariño y el suyo no era para nada una romantización del amor. Su amor estaba basado en la cruda realidad, en la condición humana, no en los mitos del príncipe azul.

Ahora esa cruda realidad que hay en el mundo preguntaba por él, igual sus enemigos, los amigos, las amantes… Lo supo cuando Zenzo la llamó dos veces en la semana para saber si se encontraba bien. Desapareció al mismo tiempo que él, pero nadie sospecharía que estaban juntos. Durante las llamadas, Gintoki escuchó la conversación por el alta voz del celular. Sonreía divertido al escuchar al ninja preocupado por su compañera. Al colgar se echaba a reír como lo haría un niño que ha hecho una travesura.

Prendió la estufa para hervir agua. Abrió el refrigerador para darse cuenta que las provisiones que tenía para un mes se estaban acabando. Una semana entera de hacer el amor, comer, dormir, mirar noticias, escuchar música, volver a hacer el amor, dormir, comer y de nuevo hacer el amor. ¿A caso ésa no era la vida de los recién casados? De pensar en eso, Ayame se ruborizó. Le hubiera gustado gritarle al mundo, decirles que ella había ganado. Deseó con todas sus ganas restregarle a Tsukuyo, aquella tarde que tocó a su puerta buscándola, que perdió. Sin embargo, tuvo que callarse y no abrir la puerta. Gintoki se lo pidió y ambos esperaron que la "geisha" se fuera. Fue una pena no poder reírse de ella, demostrarle que su derecho de antigüedad tenía más peso que su sensualidad.

Sirvió agua caliente en una taza y depositó un sobre de té de jazmín. Desde su cocina miró la noche. Las melodías en la radio eran románticas, acompañando a los recluidos y cobardes que eran.

― ¿Qué haces?― preguntó una voz masculina en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

Gintoki metió las manos a sus boxers como si fueran las de un panpantalón.

― Té. ¿Quieres?― respondió solicita y alegre.

― Sí. ¿Aún queda pastel?

― Un poco, se está terminando la comida. Mañana compraré más― él no respondió, regresó al futon, apagó la radio y encendió la televisión.

Desconocía cuanto tiempo seguirían en esa situación. ¿Cómo sobrevivirían viviendo como Hikikumori? El dinero de Sa-chan les ayudaría a vivir un par de años pero… ¿y después? No preguntó por miedo. No quería escuchar lo que era evidente. Se iría. ¿Cuándo? No sabía pero era un hecho, así que vivió como si no hubiera mañana. De pensar en ello le provocaba un hueco en el estómago, caía un balde de agua fría. Sacó dos rebanadas de tres que quedaban del pastel de chocolate con fresas. Preparó una charola con los postres y los tés. ¿Hasta cuándo? Se volvió a preguntar. La incertidumbre no la dejaba dormir, además del sexo desenfrenado y explosivo que tenía con él.

Dejó la charola a un costado de Gintoki. Tomó su taza de té y se sentó a su lado. Él miraba la televisión descuidado mientras daba una mordida al pastel. Un programa estúpido de concursos era más interesante que ella. No era que platicaran mucho, se acostumbró. Comenzaron a tener una relación con lazos matrimoniales. Sarutobi miró la noche, bajó la temperatura.

El programa terminó una hora después. Gintoki apagó la televisión y abrazó a Sa-chan. Ella correspondió el abrazó. Un beso apasionado y asfixiante despertó su libido. La humedad entre sus piernas estaba demasiado caliente. El silencio nocturno acompañó sus gemidos y la ferocidad con la que embistió su cuerpo. Entre palabras sucias y golpes en la piel, Sarutobi decía amarlo mucho. Ella no se contuvo a pesar que le advirtió no gritar tan fuerte por los vecinos. No le importó y tampoco a él.

De las anteriores veces que lo hicieron, esa fue la primera vez que olvidaron que existía un mundo afuera de su pequeño refugió. Se dejaron llevar por el aroma de sus cuerpos, la sensación de sus fluidos cálidos y la violencia de su pasión. La piel de Ayame tenía ya muchas mordidas, golpes, hematomas y rasguños. En el cuerpo de Gintoki se quedaron muchos besos y saliva, un montón de te quieros, dos promesas y un "no te vayas". Le basto una semana para conocerlo en la cama y poder satisfacerlo. Ella sabía que cuando hacían el amor su mente estaba ahí, con ella y con sus más bajas perversiones. Lo vio sonreír antes de besarla. Él no usaba palabras para decir lo que sentía. No sabía cómo expresarse con frases porque nunca se las enseñaron. No sabía del amor porque nunca se lo dieron. En cambio ella, estaba llena de eso y sí él no la sabía querer no importaba, ella lo haría por los dos.

― ¿Te gusta que lo haga así?― preguntó entre gemidos― ¿te gusta que te meta mi verga dura, así… fuerte? ¡Eres mi puta! Siempre vas a ser mía… sólo mía.

En respuesta ella enredó sus piernas a las caderas pálidas y afiladas de él. Claro que sería sólo suya, fue su primer hombre y quizás el único. Se sabía suya, más que como un objeto de valor, era su bastón, sus sandalias para caminar, su medicamento. Ella era los motivos y las ganas de algo, de cosas suficientes para la vida.

― No te quiero ver con nadie… ― ordenó con violencia tomando su rostro por la barbilla― mírame bien, Ayame… yo soy tu dueño y aunque me vaya al maldito infierno tú vas a ser mía… siempre, en esta y en todas tus malditas vidas. ¡Mírame! ¡Responde!

― Eternamente, tuya por siempre― fue su respuesta antes de que un beso succionara su aliento.

Así era el sexo con él, con un sádico, macho dominante y enfermizo. Ella sabía que era la única que podía soportar ese tipo de relación.

Él sabía Ayame quizá no era la belleza que era Tsukuyo o no poseía la elegancia de Ketsuno Crystel, pero ella estaba ahí, siempre, sin reservas ni dudas. Sólo para él, siempre para él. A otros los despachaba en segundos, conocía lo letal que podía llegar a ser, pero con él, con él no era más que una simple gatita caliente y una cómplice eficiente.

Quería asegurarse que, pasará lo que pasará seguiría teniéndola como aliada y amante.

Antes de quedarse dormidos por el cansancio y el orgasmo, miraron el reloj. Las manecillas avanzaban anunciando la condena del tiempo.

― Son las tres de la madrugada― musitó ella cerrando sus ojos― abrázame― pidió mientras acurrucaba su cabeza en el pecho pálido de aquel hombre que no podía detener los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

Un abrazo tan fuerte no se olvida tan pronto. Sobre todo cuando en ese abrazo va una despedida, va el adiós. Un abrazó enorme que pudiera cubrir todas sus carencias, tristezas y enojos. Un abrazo sanador, de esos que conectan no sólo las respiraciones y los latidos cardíacos, si no las células, los recuerdos y la química interna. Un abrazo es el arma más letal y la sanación más efectiva.

Ayame lloró al sentir los brazos fuertes y pálidos de su hombre rodeando su pequeño cuerpo. Ambos temblaban por el frío y la humedad. El edredón no ayudó a mitigar sus escalofríos. Sintió pequeños besos en la frente mientras ella aspiraba el aroma dulce que provenía de él. Quería guardarlo para siempre.

― Este departamento, es muy pequeño…― dijo Gintoki antes de quedarse dormido.

Con pereza abrió los ojos. Estaba demasiado cansada como para mover un dedo. Las tripas la estaban obligando a buscar comida. Abrió los ojos como los días anteriores con la seguridad de encontrar a su lado ese enmarañado cabello plateado y unos ojos inexpresivos que le exigían alimento. En su lugar el espacio que ocupaba estaba vacío. Asustada se levantó con prisa y corrió al baño, él acostumbraba bañarse por las mañanas, pero el baño estaba solo. No quedaba nada de él. Su ropa y las pocas cosas con las que llegó se habían ido.

Dolida cayó de rodillas al suelo, dejo salir el llanto. De nuevo se había ido y esta vez sin despedirse. Las anteriores ocasiones con un "Te veo después o nos vemos luego" bastaba para asegurarse que se encontrarían de nuevo. Las lágrimas iban consumiendo su respiración, pensaba que se quedaría seca. Media hora después, con dificultad se levantó. Abrió la ventana y encendió la radio. Era medio día y ese departamento estaba hecha un asco. Limpió sus lágrimas como tantas veces y continuó. Aumentó el volumen de una canción que hablaba sobre la nieve. Echaba en una bolsa negra la basura, conteniendo su tristeza al ver los embaces de leche de fresa y dulces.

― Lo volviste a hacer…― susurró con un nudo en la garganta― y yo volví a caer―sollozó― ¿por qué si yo te quiero bonito?

Por cada basura que tiraba en la bolsa decía alguno de sus defectos como si en esa acción se le quitara lo estúpida. Al menos no había nadie para reírse de ella y humillarla más de lo que estaba. Al terminar de juntar la basura, debía mover el futon y sacudir, limpiar, tirar o quemar las sabanas que aún tenían su aroma. No se resistió y anheló el aroma mientras sus lágrimas humedecían la tela. Tiró de ella para echarla al cesto de ropa sucia y una hoja blanca salió volando por los aires. Una vez en el suelo la observó como si fuera un insecto, mierda o vomito.

Era la letra de Gintoki, mal hecha y desordenada. La arrugó, no quería leerla. Probablemente sería una disculpa idiota y su habitual "nos vemos". Comprendió que había un límite para tolerar pendejadas y por mucho que lo quisiera ya se estaba cansando… Así que esperó a dejar el departamento reluciente para que saliera todo el pestilente perfume dulzón del amor, luego leer la nota.

A pesar de estar arrugado, tenía rastros de gotitas húmedas. ¿Serían sus lágrimas? Leyó despacio las pocas palabras que venían en ella, pocas pero concisas, precisas, directas al punto, el corazón de Sa-chan.

" _Creo que nunca te agradecí adecuadamente. No tengo nada más que decir, ni ofrecer. Aunque sigo pensando, que hice tan bien para merecerte y que hiciste tan mal para enamorarte de mí. Pero olvídalo todo. Ya no me sigas, no insistas, no sé a dónde iré. Adiós"_

El papel quedó hecho tiras y ella también. Volvió a ser un manojo de nervios y de lamentos. Abrazó sus piernas y se quedó así por un rato, hasta que sintió el cuerpo entumido y los ojos hinchados. Limpió sus lentes y acomodó sus cabellos. Su cuerpo y ropas seguían oliendo a dulce y sudor. Corrió al baño para tomar una ducha. Tal vez eso la ayudaría a relajarse porque entender, no había nada que entender, todo estaba dicho. Ese hombre no era de nadie ni de sí mismo. Ese hombre es como una hoja de papel, como una pluma que cae del cielo…

Mientras caía el chorro de agua caliente a la tina, pensó que ese era el adiós definitivo, no sólo para ella, si no para todos. Le dijo adiós a su antigua vida, a su país, a su casa, las huellas que dejo tras de sí. Se dijo adiós así mismo. Él decidió tomar sus últimos días en Edo con ella. Quiso jugar a los recién casados, a los amantes. Pero cuando no se es dueño ni de sí mismo es complicado encontrar un lugar. Por eso se iba, ella lo sabía pero su amor le impedía reconocerlo. ¿A qué se quedaba? Todo estaba destruido, no había más porque pelear o continuar. ¿A qué se quedaba ella? Ya no estaba él y tampoco tenía ya nada. Tal vez ella también tendría que irse y buscarse un lugar, otra vez.

Sobre la tina tuvo un recuerdo o visión. A él le gustaban los baños calientes y con sales de mar mientras comía pudin y bebía cerveza. Un hombre de placeres sencillos que, hasta en su último escape se dio el lujo de tener.

 _There was a time_

 _There was a life_

 _I was inside my head_

 _Then finally I rested in your bed_

 **-o-**

 **Honestamente estaba nerviosa antes de publicar porque… es un barrio nuevo, digo fandom, entonces… he ahí, pero sólo es ficción. No sé si alguien más les guste esta pareja, pero a mí me encantan y creo entender la psicología de los personajes. Espero no haber tenido algún error de temporalidad, esto está desarrollado en el final de trama.**

 **Gracias por leer y si recibo un comentario, bienvenido sea. =) Saludos**


End file.
